Black Sun
by visual kei girl
Summary: As Gabriel awakens to a new age, he find himself stalked by the one vampire he swore to protect, Marcus, the leader of the clan. Learning to re control his ability and protecting his clan from the forced of Marcus.


Chapter one: The Awakening

Where the hell am I? I demanded as I gasped for air, even though my body didn't need it. It was a strange desire to breathe. The air filled my lungs and a burst of pain shot through my body. My skin burned with an unsatisfying rage. Every single nerve in my body screamed as the pain coursed through each and every inch of my body inching downward from my neck.

As it drove itself into my heart the pain intensified. When I opened my mouth to scream out in agony, not even a sound came out. I just felt more pain. My heart began beat faster and faster, thriving to life again, as if I were rekindling lost flames. Every beat sent a shocking pain through my body, even my fingers felt like they would singe to a crisp.

The raging fire finely numbing out of my body or so I thought. All of a sudden my entire body throbbed over and over. It felt as if I was being strangled by some unknown force. When I opened my eyes to try to find out what the problem was, and I could see everything, the tiny specs of dust falling to the ground and gliding in the air. Every color that surrounded me was enhanced. Still looking around, my attention was brought to a magnificent beauty whose gaze was upon mine.

She was sitting in the corner of the room. Even the goddess Aphrodite didn't compare to the gorgeous being. Her hair radiated down over her coat like a wave of warm sunshine with an oaky texture. Even for a young woman as she was, she was very pale. Her amazing face looked as if it was chiseled into stone. Her bones in her face looked as if it would break through her skin.

The moment I realized she wasn't looking at my eyes I saw she was watching my entire body that was deriving in pain. Yet I couldn't feel anything as my body twitched or jumped to the imaginary needles being pressed into my flesh.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her move across the room and was at my side in the blink of an eye. Looking up toward her I watched her lips as they moved, and yet I could not hear a single word she was saying. The harder I concentrated on her voice the more sounds rushed in. In the distance I could hear a creek that was crashing onto the rocks below. Forcing the noises closer to me I came across a sound of two deer maybe more grazing in a meadow. Blocking the noise out making it merely a buzzing annoyance finally I found a feminine voice.

"Gabriel, love…" She spoke clear enough for me to understand. Her voice was familiar but I couldn't remember who it was. In an instant I found a familiar face. "love" I tried to speak my voice was strangely rough.

I cleared my throat trying to speak clearly. While doing this I began to feel an unquenchable thirst began eating away. My throat was drier then the Sahara Dessert. Images rapidly appeared in my head and try as I could resist them it ended in failure. As the images appeared I could only recognize a picture of a creek in the middle of nowhere. The unquenchable thirst drove me to the brink. Realizing my body was moving. I snapped out of the images.

"Gabriel, please don't leave. You are not fully healed." She demanded grabbing hold of my arm with enough force to knock me off my feet. She jumped on top of me pinning me to the floor. She continued to hold down my arms and legs to the floor.

"Rose" I said, as I tried to sit up and refocus my eyes again. She held my body down. I ignored the fire that encased my body in pain.

All of a sudden every single memory from my past came rushing back: The Great War, The onslaught of my coven, my one true love; rose, And Marcus.

"Shit, Marcus, what have you done? I started to yell at rose. "You have led Marcus straight to me!" I tossed her aside off my body with ease." If I ever see you again, you will regret it."Taking a few strides I leaped out the open window. "Curse you Rose!" I landed gracefully on the ball of my feet; I continued to sprint toward the north. Until I came across the river I had seen.

Pulling my surroundings into context I realized, no one was following me. I began to relax and draw out the scratching noise of two wild deer and a fawn grazing. My mouth began to water at the pure thought of the warm flowing blood that coursed deep in their veins.

I began to stalk the deer deep into the woods. Ever so slightly I took a lunge at the buck in the group. The deer anticipated my arrival. He quickly raised Defense and bucked me as I landed on his antlers. Bone crunching sound came from where I impacted. A hallow thud sounded as the buck gave way and crashed on the soft earth. Where the antlers hit cloth it tore into shreds. I pulled out the broken remnants of antlers, but only to dislodge them.

Where the antlers were, holes remained they didn't last long as they healed up quickly. Finally I removed my white button-up shirt and threw it on the ground. "Better finish them off quickly" I murmured to myself

I picked the dead dear of the ground looking over every inch of it trying to find the best place to bite. Leaning down next to the neck I slowly inch my piercing fangs into it, and begin to swallow the sweet nectar of life.

The forest let out a piercing howl. That indicated someone or something was intruding on their territory. I dropped the buck back down to the ground unable to finish off an unsatisfying meal. Some small amount of blood trickled down my neck and continued down my bare chest. I waited patiently for the inevitable battle to come.

Watching and waiting, I casually lean on a tree, propping myself of for the casual look. Finally out of the tree line, a young man walked out of the woods. He stepped cautiously towards me, watching my every movement. His light silvery hair was lightly spiked in some places. He wore a long dark overcoat with a white V-neck underneath.

"Well Gabriel, Long time no see." he chuckled under his breath as he continued to advance closer to me.

When he was close enough to me he spoke again. "Gabriel, what's the matter don't you remember your partner in crime?"

"Hmmm, let me guess, you are…." I only paused to get on his nerves "Hmmm…." I placed a finger on my chin. "Ohm, I know who you are. You're Harry Potter!"

"You ass hole!" he lunged at me, catching my shoulders and smashing into the tree.

"Ouch!" pulling my arm off the tree. "What was that for Mathew?" I put my arm back into the socket.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I give you a little reminder of what I can do. And what is this about you throwing Rose across the room? She was only trying to help." He glared at me.

"Isn't she spying for Marcus? I returned the glare

"No, Marcus has been in east Europe for awhile, well from what I heard." He stared at the house that I have caused so many problems, sense I have awakened.

"But wouldn't he take Rose with him?" I questioned him, while pacing back and forth in front of the buck that I had fed off of.

Well, you should ask rose, you've probably hurt her you know. She has been waiting for you for a long time." Mathew said, as he ushered me to the house, leaving the dead buck on the ground next to the tree.


End file.
